Solitude
by Tscarlet
Summary: Wedding bells ring all too loudly for Freed Justine's taste. Pairings: Freed x Laxus, Mirajane x Laxus
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains homosexual pairing, rated T for language. **

**A/N: This is an interpretation of a Song!Fic, based on the lyrics of Evanescence's EP, Solitude. For the sake of the story, it says that Freed is the writer of the song, obviously not true. May contain spelling/grammar errors as it has only been read through once!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. Song lyrics belong to Amy Lee and Ben Moody. Song lyrics are in bold. Character's thoughts in Italics.**

* * *

_Today was the day. After, nothing else would matter and all fate and decisions would be sealed. And yet, this terrible longing will never vanish, but live on with time itself. I want him to be happy I really do, but I am not sure that I can live with this. What if she hurts him? What if she breaks him? And after all of these years that I willingly suffered by his side, hoping against all reason, that one day this solitude would release my from its sweet confines. Alas, it is more persistent than the man himself; it knows no ends._

Freed's head nestled down into his shoulder, as the quivering of his body allowed a sole tear to slip.

_I have loved him, all these years I have loved him, but he only has eyes for her. How much of a fool am I, to ignorantly think that my heart could truly mend one day, or that he would see me from what I truly am. Mirajane, he deserves someone like her; an unabashed beauty who can help him in his times of need. I used to help him, a privilege that after today will be forever lost in an eternal bout of emotion. He smiles with her, I see it. Before, I could convince myself through shards of reason that his happiness would be enough for me to live off of, for if anyone were to deserve it, it would be him. But, when the day arrives, the parasite I am is not sufficed with merely watching. This unearthly parasite wants to indulge in this happiness, to feel it personally…Why am I not enough to make him smile, how could I have changed in order to be granted that delicate privilege? Has his never glimpsed my sorrowful eyes and touches that perhaps linger to long, the relentless effort made to be around him? Perhaps it's better he didn't. _

Fingers danced upon piano keys as the opening to the song began. As tears splashed upon white keys, the familiar pattern of motion and sound comforted the Rune knight in his meanderings. The chords wrung sadly throughout the empty room.

_I was never enough, never good enough, despite all that I ever did. He still had the nerve to approach me three months ago. _

The memory played smooth as film throughout his mind.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

Freed and Evergreen sat in the otherwise empty guild hall

"Do you really think that I should tell him?"

"Of course," Ever replied without hesitation, "You may not be able to see it, Freed, but the toll that this love has taken on you… Look at yourself you deserve better than this." She gestured to her once proud friend. The Rune knight's demeanor had changed violently after the object of his affections had taken to dating Mirajane. The red coat was rumpled, the hair not brushed and the bags under his eyes darkening everyday.

"Perhaps, I deserve better, but I could never deserve him could I? I have loved him so much to the point where it is physically painfully to not be near him. Sometimes, I'll simply sit alone in fear of the obsession and its extent. I have done this to myself for so long. Too long."

The brunette gazed at him, her heart breaking, no, shattering, for her friend. "Oh, Freed… Both of you deserve this closure. I do not see how you can hold him accountable for that which you have refused to tell him."

"Why tell him when then the answer is clear as day? Never did I accuse him or hold him accountable. Well am I aware that this is solely my fault, and mine alone. For any other, it would be enough for the lack of reciprocation to force away their attraction. But, try as I may, his denial, his ignorance is not enough to let me be free of his clutches. Once, I thought that my heart would mend, that it would have to eventually, but the universe appears to find some strange amusement of disproving me." The laugh that was uttered was completely humorless.

"Doesn't that make it all the more clear that you need to confess to him?" Evergreen asked desperately. She couldn't handle seeing Freed suffer this agony any further, the green haired man needed to do something, anything to relieve himself of this burden.

"I suppose…" Freed voice trailed off. Basked as he was in this melancholy, he took to staring wordlessly into the dark abyss of night. "What else could I possibly lose? Any respect he had for me vanished the moment I fell into this trance. Do you really think that a confession would serve to heal anything?"

She sighed, "I don't know but you can't just stay like this forever."

Freed nodded. "Does it ever feel like he left us stranded, as though he forgot and abandoned us for Mirajane?"

"…Yes. But, you must understand that he truly is enamored of Mirajane-"

"-As I am of him."

"-And," Evergreen continued, "A man in love often forgets all else, not that I need to tell you that."

In response, the green haired male found entertainment in thrumming his fingers upon the bar counter. Ashamed of himself, he hung his head; "You know, I'm disgusted with myself for despising Mirajane. After the Magnolia parade, she was like a sister to me, yet all that has been turned to cinders and aimlessly scattered… I-I love him." A ghost of a smile drifted upon his soft lips. A harsh creak followed by a bang interrupted their conversation. Two heads whipped to face the entrance of the Guildhall. All that could be seen in the shadows was the large silhouette of a man loosely clad in a long coat or cape of sorts. Stealing a look towards her friend, Ever couldn't help but noticed as the Rune knight's eyes brightened considerably and for a second, his smile was rendered real. Pity soared from within the depths of her heart.

"Laxus," he breathed.

"Freed? Ever? Why the hell are you here?" Laxus questioned. "I was looking for you guys, but I didn't see you at your houses."

The Rune knight fidgeted with his hair, "Um… Laxus, there's something that I need to tell you…"

The Lightning mage only grinned. "What a coincidence you'll never believe what just happened… I finally did it!"

"Did what?" the other two said.

Orange eyes danced with glee, "I fucking proposed. Damn! Can you believe it, it was out of the blue, but the moment was just feeling right. Gotta say, I never would have thought I had gotten hitched, but here I am and Mira said yes!"

Proposed.

"That's-that's… amazing Laxus I am truly happy for you." The word proposed stuck in Freed's mind, awakening a downpour of emotion. Laxus… Laxus was going to be married. It was all too much, but Freed nonetheless managed to produce a fake smile. This man, who he had cried for, bled for, pursued without abandoned for the majority of his life, was now telling Freed that he was to be married. Evergreen, on the other hand, merely stared up at her leader, completely shell shocked.

Proposed.

Cocky as ever, Laxus continued, "Speechless? Hell yes you are. Hey Freed, you know I was thinking, I know its all lame but would you wanna be my best man?"

Proposed.

In a flash the she-fairy's hand whipped against Laxus's cheek. The hollow sound of skin on skin contact resounded heavily, like the crack of a whip. "Laxus Dreyar," Evergreen muttered. Her shoulders shook with sobs and her brown hair covered her eyes, betraying nothing, "You BASTARD." With that, she ran out of Fairy Tail, wanting nothing more than to turn back and strangle the blonde, to let him suffered every millisecond of torture that had befallen her green haired friend.

The blow had stung, the tender touch reached up to the already reddening skin. Laxus was completely frozen in shock, never had he imagined that Ever would slap him. Freed looked away, he couldn't find the courage to look into the eyes of her leader.

Regaining speech, Laxus looked offended. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Who knows, she'll come around…" Freed replied sullenly.

Ignoring his monotonous voice, the blonde brightened again, "So how bout it, be my best man?"

"Of course, anything for you, Laxus." In here, the Rune knight was thankful for the darkness that concealed the moisture forming in the corner of his eyes that threatened to break him right then in there. "Well I best go look out for Ever," the green haired man said before departing.

**/Flashback end/**

* * *

_I have always been alone. In the end, the efforts were merely futile to try and gain any form of company or comfort; I should have long accepted my fate. However, the predestination does not make the pain easier to bear. For years my thoughts have been tinged with him. How many times have I restrained myself from reaching out to touch him? From telling him how I am completely in love with him, nothing that Mirajane could ever feel for him could possibly compare. Dozens of times, I have listened to him pronouncing his love, before he who loved him most. Is it too much to want to hold him, to kiss him, to love him properly? Yes it is. It's not right to love another male, it's revolting. He's strong and dashing, I'm too weak. He's loud and unabashed, I hide like a coward. _

As the intro subsided, Freed took a deep breath and sat up strait upon the black bench.

" **How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
I lived through you, you looked through me**

**Ooo, solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Ooo, solitude  
I can't stay away from you**

**How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone but me?**

**Ooo, solitude  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooo, solitude  
Only you, only true**

**Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night  
Your secret admirer, who could it be?**

**Ooo, can't you see  
All along it was me?  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me?**

**And ooo, solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Ooo, solitude  
I can't stay away from you**

**Solitude  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooo, solitude  
Only you, only true"**

Finger trips trailed lethargically as the final notes of the song were played. Throughout the last chorus, Freed hadn't been able to stop his voice from cracking, thick with tears.

"Huh, you write that?"

_Laxus._

The Rune knight refused to turn around, for fear that his leader would see his crying. Freed hadn't heard the taller man enter the house, much less approach him.

Since his throat was still constricted, he simply nodded in response.

"I like it, it's pretty. But we don't have time for any music shit, come on, I can't be late to my own fucking wedding." Laxus didn't bother to check to see if his friend was following him. Freed always did after all, no matter the situation.

Hastily wiping the tears away, the smaller man rose from the piano and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. _Well I'm glad you like it Laxus, considering it was written about you. _

The paisley tie that he had adorned that morning was stained with droplets, so he traded it for a simple black one. The tie had other plans, as it refused to be even and remained crooked. After a minute of two of waiting, Laxus returned to the room and caught his guard fiddling hopelessly with his tie.

"Here, come on, I'll help you," the blonde said as he took the tie in his hands. The Rune knight, however, refused to meet his eyes and dropped his own hands in an ashamed fashion. "Is something wrong Freed?"

The other sighed, but never looked up. "I suppose not, I just cannot believe you're actually getting married."

"Freed," the Lighting mage tilted the other's chin up, so that their eyes met, and their lips were merely inches apart. Freed's mind screamed _Too close! Please don't do this to me, I can't take it when you're about to be gone and forget about me. Please. _Beneath dark lashes, Laxus could see the glistening of water in his guard's eyes, the redness and puffiness was all too present. The Lightning mage spoke again, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I'm still going to be a part of our team. So, umm, don't worry about it?"

This summoned the tiniest of smiles to the green haired man's lips. "Whatever you say Laxus."

Dropping Freed's jaw, Laxus rotated on his heel and marched out. "Alright, well lets get the hell out of here. Can't wait to see Mirajane in her dress."

"Yes, I'm sure she will look dazzling, she always does."

Laxus raised and eyebrow and teased jokingly, "Hey! You hitting on my woman, the day we're getting married?"

_You couldn't be more wrong, gods you're dense. _"You must credit me for more tact than that."

* * *

Freed was sat in the first row of chairs. The ceremony was to take place in none other than the Guildhall, as Laxus was practically the heir, and Mirajane worked there. To his right sat Bickslow, who was making bets with Cana on who was to get married next. To his left sat Evergreen who was trying her best to maintain an air of joy, but was clutching her comrade's hand softly in an attempt at comfort. All the familiar faces of Fairy tail had settled in, and the bustling chatter ran throughout each row of white chairs. Upon the stairs, where the marriage was to be made official, stood Master Makarov in priest robes, as he was to marry the couple. With their individual sense of gaiety, the mages managed to ignore the sorrow radiating from the first row of seating.

Suddenly, a piano started from somewhere in the guild, and the mages immediately retired to their seating. Laxus was the first to enter from the side, and stand near his father. In the bright lighting, the Lightning mages hair cast a shining glow, like a halo. His warm smile, a rare sight, light up his face and his suit effectively outlined his muscular and proud structure. Freed's jaw opened ever so slightly, as Evergreen's grip tightened in reassurance. The Rune knight was quite taken aback. _He-he truly looks like a god. Why does he have to be so completely perfect? He is a creature of light and magnificence, something free, not to be dragged down by evil and torment. I'm sorry Laxus, despite how I try to be pleasant for your sake, I am not strong enough to go through this. _

And before anyone could say the wiser, before Freed was supposed to walk up and join Laxus, becoming his best man, the green haired man rushed out of the building, breaths coming shallow. _I'm sorry Laxus, but now I must part with my solitude, for only I am now left alone in the grand scheme of things. Forgive me, I meant not to frown upon your joy, but alas I have met my limit. Just give me some time. _Freed didn't care about the scene he had most likely caused. A best man walking out on a wedding? He supposed it wasn't the first time. The cool spring air met his skin pleasantly, and pale cherry blossoms danced among the breeze. Even the sun appeared to be happy for the couple joined today, it wept not for the Rune knight who was left alone. _I just need-just need something to numb the pain. Anything, _he thought as he made his way into a Magnolian bar.

* * *

A glass of wine in the evening soon became a few shots, then more. The bartender glanced skeptically towards the man with such long mint hair, and formal dress. He couldn't have weighed more that 170 pounds, how he was not passed out was a mystery. As the lithe man lifted the glass to his lips, the bartender could make out he bright green guild insignia that was none other than Fairy Tail.

The man making a drink spoke up, "Hey, wasn't there a Fairy Tail wedding today?"

"Hmm?" Freed swiveled his head, "Oh yeah, I left early,"

"Oh… You carry a torch for the bride then? That would explain why you're here…"

"Well, not exactly…" the Rune knight blushed.

The older man had taken to wiping the counter down with a cloth. Besides Freed, the bar only held a few clients who had sat in the booths. "But you do carry a torch for someone, her sister or something?

"Yes, I do. But not who you would think; um, the groom…"

The bartender's eyes darkened significantly. Two large hands reached down to the counter across from the green haired man and grabbed the wood threateningly. "Get the hell out of my establishment! Filth!"

Hearing this, Freed sighed, it wasn't the most hurtful, nor the most offensive response he had gotten to his, erm, sexuality. _It would have just been easier to say that I was in love with the bride, would it not? _Wordlessly, the man with long hair complied and left the money on the wood. He had already gotten quite hammered to the point where he could almost forget just how much he loved the blonde, how much pain he was in because of the blonde. The alcohol had had the desired effect, as his mind was allowed to wander, as did his feet throughout the lamp lit alleys of Magnolia.

Everything appeared slightly foggy before his eyes, no longer existed the geometrical edges of building. In this stupor, he was released from his emptiness and was content to be one with the chilling night whispers that drifted through his skin. He couldn't have said where he was going, it certainly wasn't to his house, but he knew that he was indeed going. And upon his wavering steps on the sidewalk, his boots caught on a crack that sent him tumbling into the cobblestone street. Just as two bright headlights infiltrated his vision and flew closer.

* * *

Laxus had his wrist attached to the SE plug while he softly kissed his beloved. Freed's leaving had all but been forgotten in his mind, replaced by the giddiness of his marriage and the champagne. To his right, Mirajane looked like the goddess she truly was. The wedding dress made her hair look like snow, and her eyes even bluer than Laxus thought possible. It was dark that night, and he was buzzed to the point where he didn't notice a familiar figure stumbling into the vehicle's path. By the time he had, there was no way to slow down as the vehicle rammed into the anonymous figure. Mirajane gasped and hid her eyes. A flash of mint locks echoed in Laxus's mind when the body and car made impact, before rolling onto the street lifelessly. _No. It couldn't be. NO. NO. FREED!_

**A/N: This is a test fic, originally written as a one shot. I would consider continuing the story and making it multichapter, if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Right now, my main priority is the story Revelations, which is also Fraxus, so please check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is meant to depict the mental instability post-trauma, and is thus very sporadic. At times the characters may do unthinkable or OOC things, due to their mental state and situation. **

**Warning: This chapter contains relations of a homosexual nature, language, and very mild gore. Characters may be OOC due to situation.**

**Disclaimer: I hope Hiro Mashima can forgive me for manipulating his characters in this sense. Credit for song is "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin. Song lyrics are in bold. Character's thoughts are in Italics. **

* * *

The buzzing, whirring, beeping of the machines was enough to drive anyone insane. And with a dragon slayer's delicate ears, the effect was practically agony. Here the blonde sat frantically twitching and tapping next to the side of his longest companion. Ever so faintly, the other's chest rose, the movement miniscule and threatening to dissipate by the hour.

_So this is what they call the brink of death, is it not? Here Freed says, waiting, yearning, maybe even praying for devil to lend his fucking decaying hand, but not even death can be bothered can he? What a goddamn bastard. Heh, damned indeed. And that Marvel brat couldn't have gotten to the scene faster, for all her healing magic, she was still too late. Now he has to be hooked up to all these infernal mechanisms because she was too weak to handle constant healing? Tch, some dragon slayer. _

Accidentally, Laxus's eyes brushed what was now a battered and marred shade with so little semblance of a face. A massive tear stretched from the bottom of the Rune mage's left eye, to the corresponding corner of his lips. The gash was thin, but buried deep into the surrounding pale flesh, as though a nail had been slowly dragged into this human being. According to Wendy, the car must have hit Freed on his left side, so the resulting damage was heavily distributed to that area of his body. The other half of his face was by no means unscathed, laden in blackened and eminence colored bruises, tinged with sickly yellows. From the scar, wept puss, seething from the open flesh. The left eye was heavily matted and swollen; it appeared to be leaking a clear fluid that snaked its way down the Rune knight's cheek. The once beautiful mage was disfigured beyond recognition. In one look, Laxus took this all in. One, stray, flitting, uneasy glance betrayed far too much.

_What the hell am I thinking? This, this was all my fault. I could have killed him. Dammit! He still might die all because I couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the road. I still can't believe that he walked out of my wedding! I can't believe that I let him… What am I going to do if he leaves me? No, he can't leave me, Freed will never leave me, its not an option for either of us. Still, after all the shit I've put his through, after everything that he did for me, I made him this- this disgusting, morbid creature. I can't even fathom having to worry about Mira right now, I'll deal with her later because all this time I realize that I've been killing him like this. I was never any good to him, any good for him. Fuck! I all but threw him away when I started dating Mira. Look at him! What the fuck am I doing? I will be the end of him because I'm just some selfish bastard, isn't that right?_

In attempt to relieve himself from the acute stress that burdened his body, Laxus inhaled deeply. This proved to be a mistake as the purged scent of rotting flesh invaded his senses. How awfully revolting and nauseating it was to breathe in this charred mess, how awful it was to breathe in death in it's most hideous form. A strangled howl of frustration uttered its way throughout the Lightning mage's throat, as he slammed hands alongside the cot and began to pace throughout the cramped room. It was the middle of the night, and for all Fairy Tail was worth, none of the mage's had yet to find Porlyusica. In the languid emptiness of the night, breath feebly clawed and battled its way throughout Laxus's lungs. The humidity, the obsidian, the solitude, the dread, the wrath all contributed to the anguished patterns of breathing dealt to the blonde.

"Dammit Freed! You can't go okay, you can't fucking go. You will do as I say and- and I refuse to allow you to leave me, if only for a second. Please… do-" Laxus's voice broke, " Do you see what you're doing to me, I've got this goddamn empty hole in my chest, I fucking feel it every time I breathe. And, it's all because of you… it's all because of you."

The only reply he deceived was stifling silence from that sickly mold of a human being. Defeated, Laxus once again knelt down beside the cot. "Freed," he whispered. "You have completely given everything away, to Ever, to Bickslow, hell you've given the most of yourself to me. And I well- please I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, so I just need you to get back to me… please…. please Freed. When will it all be over?"

**/Flashback/**

* * *

Perhaps if Laxus hadn't been so high off of bottles of champagne and silent, sweet, lover's kisses he might have made note to change the radio station from such a dreary and unfortunate tune. Alas, little lover's kisses and alcohol-tinged cheeks often serve as a euphoric blockade from such foreboding elements.

"**This will be all over soon.**

**Pour salt into the open wound.**

**Is it over yet? Let me in.**

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.**

**I'm going all the way, get away, please.**

**You steal the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you."**

And such a saddened flow could be easily brushed aside with the frigid night winds and giddy laughter resonating from the vehicle. A brush of the finger could ever so simply change the station, washing away all strains of melancholy. And then…

For all the crowds out to drink, for all the music playing in the stereo, for all the stray animals yowling into the moon, the world was silent. Complete absence of noise, complete absence of humanity was perhaps all that was left when Freed Justine was run over. This godforsaken silence leaked from the night and blanketed the cobblestone street with effortless grace. It was if sound was banished from this exact premise, its presence relieved by oblivion. Yet, for all this complete and utter silence, why was it all so fucking loud? Every heartbeat and respiration was screaming relentlessly to Laxus.

_He-he can't be dead. He isn't allowed to be dead. _

Of the two in the vehicle, it was Mirajane who rose first from her seat, leaping to the body that held no semblance of consciousness. "Freed! Mavis, Freed!"

Somehow, her high-pitched caw awoke something within Laxus. "Don't fucking touch him!" the man threatened to his newlywed. In no time, he was right beside Freed's corpse _-body, _he reminded himself sternly,_ he might still be alive. He needs to be. _

With all the gentleness the Lighting mage could muster in such a panicked state, large hands cradled the Rune knight's head, finger intertwining in dirtied mint locks. "Freed," he choked. _What have I done? _In his tanned fingers, the cold, if it were possible, seemed to radiate from the man with green hair, serving as a reminder for the lifelessness that had befallen the victim. The body itself, was no more than a mold, lying broken and limp. Overall, it appeared as though Freed had vanished for good. Whatever creature laid here was dull and repulsive.

It scared Laxus… no- it fucking terrified him.

_Freed, I promise, I'll get you back._

"I'm going to okay? I will get you back, done you dare forget it because I'll never forgive you. Do you hear me!"

But unconscious bodies had that queer habit of not responding, a habit not quite efficient in answering such trivial queries. And thus, said unconscious body was quite content in holding its silence, waiting for some divinity to bear its testimony. What a truly morbid and impolite habit it was.

Frightened orange eyes were cast upon bruised and shut eyelids, in a way that only a lover could, or maybe, someone driven by such sweet, agonizing guilt that they might actually give the person behind closed eyelids a second thought. Then again, maybe it was only natural, that only a terrorist could ignore such guilt ridden instinct. Yet, here Laxus lie, mourning a terrorist himself. A terrorist who would kill apathetically for their god, for their reckless, hurtful, all-powerful deity. _How pitiful… how fucking loyal and strong. And yet, that's all I've made him out to be, this is what I've done to him. Why the fuck did it take this for me to understand that he is my goddamn responsibility. And I- I… ruined him, maybe I've killed him… _

Like a butterfly's kiss, Laxus's thumb reached out to ever so slightly brush the length of the tearing scar below Freed's left eye. Amidst his fright, the Lightning mage had failed to notice that Mirajane had long flied off in search of help in her she-demon form. A chorus of pounding reached its crescendo not after a few mere moments, and still Laxus's eye's never left those closed eyelids.

Bearing his teeth, and clenching his hands until they were drained of blood, the Lightning mage reluctantly relinquished control to the mass of Fairy Tail mages who had just arrived. Their shrill cries of horror and exclaimed questions fell on deaf ears. And still his eyes never left Freed's closed eyelids.

When the tiny finger tips, signifying Wendy Marvel's presence, pressed against the Rune knight's still chest, it took every ounce of concentration for Laxus to not swat them away. As the tell tale cerulean aura lit the darkened streets, those previously clenched hands found there way to Freed's torn dress jacket. Maybe it was Evergreen and Bickslow who were calling out to their Thunder God, who were shaking his shoulders and shouting empty comforts in his ear. And still his eyes never left Freed's pale eyelids.

Perhaps it was sighs of relief, perhaps it was mourns of grief that echoed from the small crowd gathered. A harem of angles centered around the unmoving green haired man. Perhaps he was dead, perhaps he was breathing, perhaps he was brain damaged for life. All Laxus knew was that Bickslow was reaching down to lift Freed's splayed body off of the bloodied stone. _To take him away. _

_NO! You can't take him away! _And then, his eyes left Freed's empty eyelids.

"NO!", The blonde roared, soaring up from his kneeling stance. Flitting bolts of pure white energy, echoed against the stark ebony of the sky. No stars would hold vigil for the lost mage. His orange-tinged eyes shook with a fury that betrayed near madness. Laxus took up the stance of a cowering animal, as he crouched in front of Freed's body, fingers splayed like claws against the stone.

"Laxus, please." For the first time in his life, Bickslow truly looked weary. "He's alive, but he still needs care."

The Lightning mage hung his head in defeat, there was no denying that the Rune knight needed help. The fact that Freed was indeed alive barely seemed to register. "…Taking him." The words were no more than a coarse whisper.

Bickslow tilted his helmet down towards his leader "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm taking him." With no more, and no fewer words than those said amongst the crowd, Laxus lifted Freed into his arms. One was hooked across the back of his companion, and the other below his knees. Unconsciously, the blonde found himself savoring the faint heart beat, and soft warmth that radiated from Freed's body. In turn, the Rune knight's head lolled to the side and into the concave of his leader's chest.

**/Flashback end/**

* * *

Forcing himself to look away from all the damage, Laxus sat down against the wall across from Freed's cot. The Lightning mage held his face in his hands while contemplating useless and apologetic whispers. _Useless. That's all I am. Why the hell can't I do anything to help him! Fate is a bitch, making me just sit here and wait, I need to do something. Bloody anything!_

Relentlessly, two fists hammered against the concrete flooring until the skin flaked away. Laxus stared at the beads of crimson rolling down his knuckles, like a child would a newfound bug.

_How are you supposed to wake someone up, hell, how do you save a life? How do you save a life when you're the person killing them? Its not like I can just shock him, or shake him…_

Morbid figments of thought and fatigue ravenously ate away at the blonde mind. Within an hour, he was reduced to nervously bobbing his head back and forth and muttering all sorts of careless nonsense to himself. Through it all, Laxus refused go to sleep, afraid that within a slip of consciousness, Freed would disappear forever.

_All disappear, just let it all disappear. It's my punishment for hurting him again and again. No-I must wake him, only I can save him- no one, no one but me. Yes, I will wake him but how? He can't be taken away from me. Dammit he can't be taken away. He… can't. How the fuck do I wake him. If only this were a Fairy Tale. Then he would wake on his own? Yes? No, but what would I do to wake him_

* * *

Outside the infirmary door stood a woman. A woman who had, as some would say, conflicting personalities. She was the very essence of an angel, a Samaritan, a lover and a giver. Within this pure light that embodied her, she seemed to float while others would walk, laugh while others said nothing, fly when all else was grounded. This woman held the very soul of a demon, an avenger, a murderer, and a demolisher. Within this infernal fire, her eyes hid unawakened bloodlust, her lips hid grotesque fangs, her fingertips hid savage claws. Whatever creature she made her self out to be, there was no denying that she was divine.

And with her eternal internal bout, came thinning control. Such explosive personalities could hardly be contained by a line, a line that grew thinner each day.

Outside the infirmary door stood Mirajane. Her mind had slowly become lucid and weary having suffered such a day as this one. Behind that plain white door, her husband rested. This door, it was something that she could not breach, for it was not her place to intervene. _I know that, so why do I want so badly to rip that door to the ground and slap some sense into that muscle-brained fool? Never once has he come to see me, not once has he made sure that his wife is all right after what I went through. Damn him! –Wait, it's only natural that Laxus wants to care for his closest friend. I must respect him caring so for his injured teammate, I love him for that- But does that mean that he doesn't care about me? He'd rather spend all his time with Freed- Freed! How can I be thinking such things? Please just let Freed be alive!_

On and on the war inside Mirajane's skull raged. The demon and angel were far from wearing each other out. In fact, their battle had never been more enthralling.

* * *

_The shaking and shocks, shaking and shocks. Why the hell aren't they working?_

Laxus carefully held up Freed's right hand that was now blackened from elongated exposure to energy.

_Wait? What the hell am I doing? Why the fuck am I singing him! I-I'm not in my right mind, am I fucking going insane? What- just wake up, c'mon please wake up! I don't know what I'm doing. You've gotta help me Freed! What do I have to do to wake you up?_

The Lightning mage dropped the hand that he had been administering a small jolt of lightning while Freed's pale skin had gone blackened and burned. A horrified expression marked his face doing so, appalled at the damage he had just caused.

_Think c'mon if this was all a fairy tale, what would I do. What would I do to wake him up. In- what was it called? Sleeping… beauty? In sleeping beauty, what did he do to wake the sleeping one up? Did he prick her with the needle-no, he…_

_He kissed her, didn't he?_

The never-ending night hours and monsters conceived in stress had certainly taken their toll on Laxus's mind. At this point, well anything that had even the slightest, illogical chance of awakening the Rune mage, it had to been done; there wasn't an option. So with uneasy determination, Laxus crawled over to the cot. The body before him looked so ugly and disfigured. The body before him looked at peace. Ignoring the pungent odor, the Lighting mage slowly traced the other's cheek until tanned fingertips made their way to the corner of Freed's lips.

* * *

The angel had found some reprieve; Mirajane had decided to at least check on Laxus, for both of there sakes. As discreetly as she could, the white haired woman cracked open the infirmary door.

Now it must be understood that Mirajane had always been trying her best to hide her true nature. Following Lisanna's "death" she had made a vow to herself to never let the demonic side present itself again. From her family and closest friends she had always hid it; each day only waiting for a chance to let the demon out. What soon became an easily subdued force, grew impatient and strong when Mirajane's state of mind was weakened. Her will to erase this wild creature was slowly relinquishing its way to the dreariness of sleeplessness and turmoil. Now all the demon needed was a push, a tiny shove to be conjured in full force.

Hours upon hours of drinking can cause the conscious to fade into a blur. A lack of sleep can do all sorts of unthinkable things to one's mind; it is a place where all carefully concealed thoughts roam without abandon. A state of trauma, such as watching the severe accident that befell a friend, perhaps even more. An everlasting debate in between one's true nature? The combination was teetering on devastation.

So when Mirajane opened the infirmary door to glean her _husband's _lips locked against that of a vehicle crash victim, the thin line snapped.

No words could be made out of the snarl that ripped its way through Mira's mouth, as she drove Laxus upon the wall. _The bastard! What the hell was he doing. I'm his wife! He should be kissing me! _Without even sensing it, Mirajane found herself locked in her Satan soul form. A jab was delivered to the Lightning mage's nose, effectively breaking it. It didn't matter that Freed still lay, barely alive, in that very room. All the demon saw was pure scarlet.

Laxus tried to push the feral woman away, "What the hell Mira! Get off!"

"Me!," she screeched, "It should be me! Me!" Despite how the Lightning mage struggled, the she-demon's claws held him in place against the concrete wall. The obsidian tips dug into his wrist.

She didn't know what she was looking for in Laxus's eyes. Remorse? Anger? Regret? Shame? It certainly wasn't the contempt and disgust that was directed towards her. _How dare he! I am his wife! _

The blonde made one more attempt to throw the woman off him, put he could not compete with the sheer wrath driving his wife.

The angel, it appeared, was too late and to weak, to even be able to slow the loathing that flooded Mira at the lack of guilt Laxus felt. It was too late to awake her conscious while she drove one of those ebony talons right through Laxus's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was confusing. Yes, it could be considered grotesque. Yes, it was instable. No, it is not the end.**

**As some of you may know, in the original sleeping beauty, the prince rapes the sleeping woman instead of kissing her. That was indeed the original plan for this story (Laxus defiles Freed), but I decided to tone it down. Mirajane is still the lovable sweet girl that we all know, but dealing with another personality for so many years has bound to have some difficulties. Laxus, having just (possibly) killed his best friend, has found himself thinking all sorts of crazy thoughts due to guilt. I am sorry if I cannot give more explanation for their decisions than this. **

**Furthermore, I have decided to utilize one song (or part of a song) to depict the emotion or set the stage for each chapter. If you have a song that you feel will suit the scenario, please tell me and I will consider using it. Thank you to all who reviewed!**


End file.
